Blind eyes still see
by Seikari-Love
Summary: Itachi comes back from a mission and heart broken Madara strives to remain "Tobi" even though his true love is dying or possibly worse. Rate M for future Lime/Lemon. ItaMadaDei
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun reflected the pond of the Akatsuki base, glaring the father Uchiha in the eyes. Birds chirped happily though Madara was in a mood far from happy. Three days ago Itachi was supposed to be back. Three days of waiting, not knowing the truth. Of course, Kisame had been gone as well, though he honestly was far from his mind it did provide slight hope. If anyone cared half as much as Madara did it would have to be the shark. Meaning it would be a better bet for Itachi's survival.

Though he still couldn't manage to think the worst. _What if Itachi had passed away?_He muttered internally. Giving up again for yet another day, Madara shifted to his feet, shaking his uncomfortably short hair back he slid his mask into place, assuming his undeserved role as Tobi. Obnoxious, hyperactive, ungrateful, the complete opposite of the man wearing the mask. Though the biggest bug of being 'Tobi' would have to be the use of only one eye. Sharingan or not his depth perception was officially shot, he was constantly running into things and over all it was a major head ache. Why he felt the need to only have one eye hole is now a complete and utter mystery. One of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Stretching his arms he relocated to a chair by the door, as he'd done for the past week. It was almost preferred to his bed, grabbing his blankets he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Minutes passed and he drifted off. Though the peace only lasted a few minutes as the to often heard voice of Deidara woke him again. "How do you sleep like that, un?"

His eyes drifted open, thankful that the mask hid his annoyed expression. _Tobi time Madara, think...well, don't think at all. _"How do you _not _sleep with one Deidara-sempai!?"He forced himself up with a light-hearted bounce. Opening his mouth to speak again he stopped, _that sound. Approaching footsteps? But there's only...one._His heart soared and sank at the same time as he jumped up, pushing past Deidara who fell to the ground with a confused yelp.

Scrambling out the door he stared at Kisame, eyes filled to the brim with heartbroken tears. Itachi was slung limp over the larger mans shoulder. He had to say something, do something, but as he took his first step the blond mass raced past him. "Itachi! Is he alive!?" Deidara pulled Itachi from Kisame's arms and Madara just watched. What could he do? Innocent, playful Tobi, running to the aid of the man he wasn't supposed to know at all? It wouldn't add up, lead to to many questions. So he just stood there, bowing his head as quiet sobs broke from his lungs. A hand was placed on his shoulder but he didn't have to look to know who it was.

The only person who knew the truth, Madara's feelings for the young Uchiha, The one who'd help him take back his organization, trained him, cared for him.** "Suck it up kid, not like there was actually anything there right?"**The darkened half of Tobi's sempai said in a rusty growl. "I mean, you weren't technically together, it's nothing that can't be fixed, right?" though the lighter half was kind hearted it hurt just as equal as the dark. Madara wretched his shoulder from the grip of Zetsu who just sighed. "...And it's not like _Tobi _couldn't care about his fellow Akatsuki member, right?"

Madara thought on it for a moment, nodding in agreement, "Thank you, Sempai!" He forced a laugh, trying to keep up his act. Closing the distance between the two was a quick obstacle, pushing back Deidara he stared down at Itachi. "Deidara Sempai! He's alright right!?" Though Deidara remained silent, tears stripping his face. Madara stared at Itachi breathlessly, there was faint breathing, but barely enough to keep life in his former student. Shaking, Madara looked to Deidara. "No...No... No! Itachi! Don't leave me dammit!" Deidara choked on his tears, staring awestruck at Tobi for a split second before returning his gaze to Itachi. Madara growled, pushing Deidara back and scooping Itachi into his arms.

Deidara shouted protests but Madara ignored them, running Itachi into his room and slamming shut the door. He set Itachi onto his bed and ripped off his mask. Itachi's eyes glittered open, a dry cough escaping his throat. "Itachi! Your alright!" Madara half squeaked, looking around for any form of first aid he could possibly get his hands on. Bandages, disinfectants, needle and leather thread. He turned to Itachi again but dropped his things with a horror struck expression. "Y-your...eyes." His throat went dry, Itachi was... He couldn't...see...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Well, this chapter's shorter but seeming as I didn't plan on writing anymore at all I guess it works. I had a serious writer's block and ended up rushing this before inspiration for this departed. Triangle hints and some POV switching. I need to work on my Deidara. Suggestion's accepted. ^^

-_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_-

Three days. Three exaggerated, painful days Itachi had been asleep. Madara sat at his side the entire time and unless anyone wanted to lose an arm they would let him. Deidara was the hardest to get rid of. The whiny brat was so consistent! Yeah Tobi loved him and well... Madara did too but just because Itachi was his boyfriend didn't mean he owned the guy. And Madara **was **the leader of the organization so it should be his place to look after Itachi. Right?

Though he knew to poor Deidara it appeared that _Tobi_ had just run in and stolen _his _love and locked him in a room for three days. It had been three days since Itachi went blind and Madara had not the slightest of clues as to what he was going to do about it. He traced his fingers over his own eye lids and frowned. "'Tachi would bitch a fit." He shook his head and laughed, kissing the Uchiha on the head.

-_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -

Deidara paced the hall, fighting the urge to rip the door down. Who the hell did Tobi think he was!? He doesn't even _know_ Itachi! Zetsu had said it was something in Tobi's mind that had set off and to let him take care of it. "If he wanted to take care of something he should go find a baby bird Damn it!" He whipped around slamming into the door for the hundredth time today. "Tobi! Open the door-un!" He half-whimpered. He _needed _to see Itachi! Tobi's a complete _Moran. _He could never take care of someone properly.

He heard a hiss, a clack and footsteps. The door soon opened, Tobi stared at Deidara with a malicious glare and Deidara stared back with angered, dry eyes. He'd cried so much the past three days that he couldn't anymore. His eyes were beat red, and moisture hung at the tear ducts as they worked to hydrate them. The blonde's breath was heavy and shaken as the staring contest continued.

"What!?" Tobi's voice cracked through the silence as he turned back to check on Itachi. Deidara peeked over his shoulder, making a move to get through the door but Tobi shouted, catching him and pushing him back. "No!" The door slammed again and Deidara was back to square one. Breathless sobs shook his body as he slid with his back down the door. Rolling into a ball he choked and whimpered. Itachi was dead! He knew it! He would die and it's all Tobi's fault. His stomach growled as his consciousness slipped through his grasp.

-_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_ -_-_-_-

Madara locked the door again, fighting to ignore Deidara's protests and crying. Taking his seat by the bed where Itachi sat. The color was slowly returning to his face but his wounds didn't heal quickly enough for Madara's liking. Sliding the mask off his face with a sigh he traced his fingers over Itachi's face and bit his lip. "Get better soon 'Tachi..." He whispered and closed his eyes. Silence took over for a few moments but a familiar, yet weaker voice, filled the room. "I can only...make blood so fast." Itachi choked, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, so it looked.

The filmy light blue in Itachi's eyes churned Madara's stomach. There was a vague memory of Madara's for the times he couldn't see. It was horrible. Though Itachi seemed content enough. A faint smile on his face as he lay there. "Is it alright if Deidara comes in now?" Itachi laughed lightly but weakly, moving to hold his chest. Madara frowned, he might as well have figured. "Yeah... Of course." He placed his mask on once again and moved to the door, sliding it open he jumped back as Deidara fell to the floor, jumping up with an angered shout and holding his head. Eyes moving up to see Tobi standing above him with his arms crossed. "What the fuck are you-" - "Shhh! 'Tachi want's to see you!" Tobi whispered, nodding towards Itachi who had now sat up, rubbing his head and turning to try and see around the room.

Deidara light up, pushing to his feet and breaking into a run. Pulling Itachi into a hug. Madara frowned, closing the door for them and making his way to the kitchen in a slump. He pulled an apple out of the fridge and pulled the mask off again to eat it. Half the organization already knew and the ones who didn't weren't here or busy so there was no reason to hide it any further.

Biting into it he leaned against the counter by the refrigerator and chewed on it, losing himself in thought. The sound of his chewing drown out the sound of foot steps aproaching and Madara jumped at the sound of a voice. "So you finally let him in?" The lighter half of his friend said pitifully. **"Or did you lose the fight?"** The Apathetic personality of his darker half rang as the 'two' opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a raw steak.

"Itachi wanted to see him..." He muttered, tossing the remains of his apple in the garbage bin and forcing himself to give off the appearance that he didn't care. Though inside his mind he was screaming for comfort, he looked up at Zetsu who had managed to make the steak disappear already. Madara's eyes were his fail point and Zetsu read him like a book, pulling him into a hug the darker side sighed. Madara burried his face against Zetsu's shoulder and closed his eyes, small tears escaping his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his sempai.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I have no organized schedule for when I pop these chapters out. I post them when I'm done and since I'm home alone all day with nothing better to do that can be pretty damn fast. So yes, this one is less rushed and longer than the others. I hope you enjoy!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Two more days past and everything was almost normal. Itachi was still, inevitably, blind and Deidara almost seemed to enjoy it. He treated Itachi like a puppy, feeding him, leading him around, and the part that drove Madara up the wall was the looks he was given. The selfish smiles and teasing eyes. The thing is they worked on him. Each look drove him to near tears and both nights he's spent using Zetsu as both a pillow and a tissue. He figured it was karma against coddling him for three days with out giving Deidara the slightest glimpse. Though he couldn't help it. Whether anyone else acknowledged it Itachi was the one thing in Madara's life that gave him reason to keep on besides revenge. The prodigy he'd helped create, the innocent child he'd taught the tricks of the sharingan, and most importantly his first love.

The memories are gone to Itachi, he'd moved on as was to be expected. Though Madara sat in the background, longing to feel his touch once more. Though in Itachi's mind they'd grown apart. Itachi got caught up in the Uchiha mess and after Madara helped he threatened him for secrecy and turned his heel. Madara had always thought himself the 'bad guy' and when it came to relationships before. He was one for one night stands, cheating, anything he could do wrong Madara's done it but, when he first held Itachi it felt these things had left his mind. He couldn't hold it to himself to do anything wrong. Even now, years after they separated Madara remained loyal. He was lonely, and he'd stay that way forever less he had Itachi. Though he didn't mope around. No, he didn't have time for that. He refused pity, which is why he often clung to Zetsu. The lighter half may have tried pitty but it didn't last with the darker's blunt sarcasm and lack of caring.

Madara was picking aimlessly at the bowl of noodles infront of him and didn't realise he was being called. "Tobi...Tobi! Answer me, un!" He shook his head, staring across the table at the happy couple and ignoring the fact that all eyes were on him. "Could you pass Itachi the salt?" He asked with a cocky grin, an arm around Itachi's shoulder. It wasn't until now that Madara bothered to see how Itachi felt about Deidara's treatment. In all honestly he looked miserable. His eyes half lidded, expressionless, his head focused down, he reached out and padded around the table, grabbing one of the dispensers and running his thumb over the "P". He set it down, grabbing the on next to it and pouring a little into this hand. Running his hand over it as well to judge the amount before dumping it onto his food and mixing it in with the fork.

Deidara smiled weakly, "Don't push yourself, 'Tachi..." He hummed, rubbing his shoulder. Madara lost it at the name. That was _his _thing. He'd been calling Itachi that before Deidara knew he existed and the satisfied smirk with it was the straw that broke the camel's back. His fists met the table hard, his left catching the bowl of noodles and smashing it on contact and making a decent crack in the table as well. Everyone stared at him now, aside from Itachi. Zetsu cautiously made a move to his side, restraining his arms.

Madara peeked over his shoulder and sighed. "I'm fine Sempai..." He pushed himself out of Zetsu's grip and began to head for his room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Itachi help silent and meek. He was starting to get fed up with Madara and from what he could tell he was a trophy. Though everything was dark, painfully dark. He never spoke anymore, honestly he wondered why he was still here. He was of no use to the Akatsuki. He had no ties to anyone but Deidara which in his current mind set was enough for Madara to want him dead alone. So why was he still here, and being babied none the less.

Getting bored of eating he pushed the chair away from the table and stood up reaching back until he had the wall to support himself. Deidara was soon to follow picking Itachi up off his feet. This unnerved the Uchiha who preferred his feet firmly on the ground where he could at least feel where he was going. So he squirmed, "Put me down." He muttered, pushing on Deidara's face. "Alright! Alright, un!" Deidara put Itachi on the ground and took his hand which Itachi was quick to yank back, quickly making his way to his room and locking the door.

Feeling along the wall he groaned when he ran into what he guessed was his night stand and grabbed a hold of the covers of his bed and crawled in with a sigh of relief. He was the same, albeit slightly impaired, but his personality was the same and his personality wasn't going to let him sit back and be pampered.

He missed Madara. Though he wouldn't be able to just walk back to him and ask for him back. _He'd_ broken things off. It was a choice he had to make and he refused to believe it the wrong one. He was lost as for what to do. His plan would have him dead by now, Sasuke should have ended him, but it didn't work that way. Interference from his partner had messed that part up. So now he was left here to suffer Deidara's wrath. He loved Deidara, but he was being smothered. Madara would have at least given him some space when he'd wanted it. He still did. It was settled in his mind now that he had to get Madara back somehow. Dignity intact or not, the problem was Deidara.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi stood dead still outside the room of his blonde lover. Fist clenched and hovering over his door. With a sigh, he knocked three times. Though the gruff voice that answered was not the one he'd expected. "Itachi, what do you need?" His partner's words stung his ears. The Uchiha turned red in the face but shook the color away and returned his mask. "Help finding Deidara's room." He half mumbled, dropping his head to 'look' at the floor. Kisame chuckled lightly and shook his head. "'Cross the hall directly. And yours is next to his." Itachi nodded and heard the door close, lucky it was Kisame and no one else. He took four steps across the hall from Kisame's room and ended flat on his ass with a bleeding nose. He heard the door open and unfortunately this time it wasn't Kisame. "Oh my god! Itachi are you alright!?" Deidara screeched and Itachi shuddered. "I'm fine Deidara." Itachi pulled himself to his feet only to be greeted with slender arms enveloping him.

His gut twisted at the feeling of Deidara's attempted comfort and sighed. "Deidara, I want to talk to you can we-" - "Of course!" Before he could finish his sentence he found himself sitting on what he was sure was Deidara's bed. "What is it Itachi." Deidara was starting to read Itachi. His face screamed annoyance and Deidara bit his lip. "Your smothering me..." Itachi stated blankly and nodded, his face the epitome of regret. "I... know... I'm still upset about... not being able to see you for so long because of Tobi... Or... Madara now... I guess..." He sighed, Zetsu had told Deidara about Madara being Tobi but it was still a concept impossible for the blonde to grasp. His half-brined partner, the leader of the Uchiha clan? It was hard to see. Though it did ease the pain when he stole Madara away. It wasn't some random whim of Tobi's but a need of Madara's. Itachi stared blankly, his now-blue eyes focused on nothing. Though they shot up at the sound of violent knocking. His heart skipped a beat and he felt Deidara leave the bed. Never since the massacre had Itachi been _afraid_ of something. Though the knocking and heist of Deidara's departure was a bad sign.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Madara was sitting on his bed, curled up with his knees to his chest sobbing. He hated this, Hated Deidara, Hated being alone. Why was he being pushed around? More importantly why was Deidara pushing _Itachi_ around? His fists clenched, his eyes closed and when we opened them the result wasn't friendly. He cried out, holding his now-bleeding eyes with little knowledge to the onyx flames that filled the corner of his room. After a few moments he felt enough heat to pull attention away from his eyes and he jumped back. The flames had gotten taller than when they first started but the problem was getting rid of them before they caught anything but the floor. Shifting to his feet he watched the flames like they were an animal ready to strike and circled the room. After circling it with his eyes he decided the easiest way to get rid of the flames would be to take them on what they were burning on and toss them to the bottom of the lake. It wouldn't put them out but it should at least make it so they were our of reach of a human.

He moved to his knees, sliding a hand under the rock surface that was his floor and pulling the platform off the ground. Holding it in his hand he quickly jumped up onto his bed then kicked the window open, amazed it wasn't shattered through the force. He quickly tossed the block into one of the smaller pools of the pond out side the Akatsuki base in attempt to save a few fish. He watched stressfully as the water bubbled and growled with heat.

This was to much, for anyone. Running a hand through his hair he looked back to his room then at the water and sighed. Though his sigh turned to a growl and his fists clenched once more. Breaking into a run he vaulted through his window, out the door and soon found himself at Deidara's door, smashing his fist against it with urgent and unnecessary force. The door cracked and caved under his hand but still manage to hold it's shape and purpose.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi's breath shook, he could read the chakra, tell by the creaking sounds the anguished door made under the angry fist. _Madara_. He wanted to warn Deidara, not to open the door, but that would only make things worse so he only braced himself for the experience of this unseen scence.

He heard Deidara pull the door open with an angry snap. "Wh-" _crack_. Itachi winced hearing Deidara cry out and his weight shift to the floor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Deidara couldn't remember what happened, opening the door then hitting the ground. There was something missing, the dull ache of his jaw. No, not dull, rushing. Screaming pain flew to his face as if it was embedded in each of his blood cells. But he knew more was to come if he didn't move quick. So the small blonde rolled back, shifting quickly to his feet and opening his eyes. _Madara. _The Uchiha's face was covered with blood and tears. Anger engraved in every feature but more than anger, it was pain. Deidara's eyes couldn't focus as the movements came at him. He was defenseless. _Crack. Crack. Crack._ Three more hits, two to the chest and one to the face. Finally he was able to bring himself defense. His arms raised above his head, but not for long. His vision cleared and adrenalin kicked in. His fist met the Uchiha's bottom lip but went through with out damage. Deidara hissed as another blow landed on the side of his head. Deidara through another punch, this one making contact with Madara's face.

Taking the Uchiha off guard Deidara moved in. Beating repetitively until the older man was on the ground. Deidara leaned over him only for his stomach to catch a kick from both Madara's legs. He choked, falling back on his ass and sliding into the wall behind him. The two lay choking. Deidara's cheek bone had begun to swell and his upper lip was cracked though Madara was far worse. Both his top and bottom lips bled, Spots on his neck were already showing signs of bruising and he coughed at every other breath.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi shook, gripping at the sheets with full out anxiety. He could hear Madara coughing but Deidara was silent. His heart beat to fast for his liking. Then to his relief he heard Deidara moan. At least he was still living. He tried to stand up, but his legs were weak and he only collapsed. He heard Deidara hiss in pain and arms around him quickly as he was set back into the bed. "Everything's alright Itachi... Go to bed." He heard the hoarse whisper and a felt a kiss on his head. He blinked, looking over at Madara, who was now in full visibility. The way he remembered him. He moved to look at Deidara but he couldn't see anymore. Which provoked him to believe it was his imagination. Tears filled his eyes before they closed once more, "Madara..." He whimpered before slipping off to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Deidara's eyes widened. Did he hear what he thought he did? _No...He couldn't have said __**his**__ name. _Deidara looked at the choking Uchiha who layed sprawled out on his floor with a mix of acrimony and envy. "He's mine..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters in 24 hours? I'm pathetic but I'm having to much fun writing. So for the five people out there who read this pathetic attempt of a story I give you chapter 5!**

His body ached and he didn't know why. His eyes wouldn't open but he could tell be the air that he was in an unfamiliar and undesired place. He fought to get to his feet though seeming as his eyes wouldn't open it was destined to fail. Instead his was sent into a spasm of coughs. He could feel the blood filling his throat, feel the split in his lip and the teeth marks in his tongue. All he could do is hope he didn't drown in the sticky crimson. His eyes opened, though the vision was blurred. Blinking a few times his mind was filled with the image of feet. Rolling over he focused on the blonde hovering above him. Arms crossed, brows furrowed, and tears in his arm. "Why... did you steal him from me." Madara whimpered, though the voice wasn't his.

It couldn't be. It was strangled and weak, a barely audible whisper that lead to more coughing and blood. Deidara pulled him up by the collar and scowled. "I took nothing...from you. He chose me..." Deidara could only wish that was true. He'd heard Itachi and no matter how much he wished different. Though it didn't mean he'd give him up like that. Itachi was his. His everything and he would die to keep it that way. He would kill, to keep it that way. Madara's eyes caught the glint of the cool metal the blonde held in his hand. Felt it press against his neck but before he could feel the cut. He heard the screams. Though they weren't his. He wouldn't call his own name.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Madara!" Itachi could see perfectly clear now. Deidara, Madara, the weapon against his love's flesh. In the palm of the blonde's hand. Tears filled his eyes and sight was lost once more when he heard the metallic knife crash with the ground. "No! Madara..." He choked and sobbed hopelessly. Why couldn't he do something more than this? Why was he defenseless? A million questions raced through his mind and he heard the door slam. Who had left? Did Madara get away? He closed his eyes and held his hands to his chest. It hurt. Ached to know what was going on now. He heard the coughing. Madara was still here. The cool hand on his cheek followed by, wetness. Tears? Blood? It was warm, but not thick from what he could gather.

Soon his sobs weren't alone, they were joined by the deep voice his hearty craved. Though he couldn't admit it. He clung to the cloth that covered Madara's chest and cried harder. Was he back? The arms that wrapped around him said yes but the pull in his chest said no. He attacked the warmth while it was there. Nails biting through the fabric and into the older Uchiha's back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It hurt. Being here was painful to no limit. His ribs ached, his throat ached, his face ached, and there was the horrible taste of copper in his mouth. But he wasn't going to loose the chance of being this close to Itachi again. He ignored the cut against the sensitive skin of his neck and the warning he'd recieved before the blonde left the room. So Madara pulled the Uchiha off the bed and earned a whimper in response. "It's alright 'Tachi. Moving you to your own room is all." He said soothingly though his legs were on the verge of caving beneath him. He managed to get Itachi into his own bed and kissed his head before stepping back and holding his neck.

_The blade of the knife lipped across his skin before it was dropped to the ground. He's never been more afraid in his life. Deidara was something far different now. His eyes more grey than blue. It was his voice that scared him. It cracked through the fight of the tears but still head a serious and threatening demeanor. 'You stole him from me.'_

Itachi sat up and reached his hand out to the departing Uchiha. "Please... don't go." But Madara shook his head before realizing he couldn't see. "I can't Itachi. It's for your safety." Madara said with a hard swallow before backing out of the room and closing the door. He could hear the screaming of the younger Uchiha now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I'd rather be dead than alone!" Itachi shouted through tears as he watched the door close before entering darkness once more. His arms held his legs to his chest and he breathed deeply. He didn't want to be alone anymore. It hurt to much. He didn't want to be defenseless anymore. He wanted to make his own choices now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Madara knew well what awaited him when the door closed. His eyes a deep black. He stared at the blonde with every intent on death. Every intent of a fair fight. Meaning the advantages of the sharingan weren't to be used. Deidara stared right back at him. All of his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Bangs included. Madara held his breath as the fabric of the cloak met his hace and slid to the floor. He kept calm... That was, until the ring came as well. The metal band his him square in the for head and he closed his eyes, fists clenched tight he withdrew his old weapon. The sword, unused for decades met the blonde's stomach. Blood covering the halls and the user of the sword.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright. I'm not proud of this chapter. I'll probably come back and redo it when I'm less writers block-ie. I blame the lack of valid rp. I've got only one person doing this with me right now so I lack originality and writing skill. If you wish to aid the non-suckiness of this story send me a message!**

**Youtube: xogaaraxo **

**Myspace: /teichou_sama**

**MSN: seikari_**

**Thanks alot! Onto the story!!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Deidara choked, sliding back from the blade as quickly as possible. Though with that hit in already Madara had the upper hand. Deidara looked up at the one who had delivered the blow, his hand attempting to hold his new wound shut. It was weird. He looked, _pained _to be fighting. How could someone not take landing a blow like that with that expression. Deidara would be jumping for joy. An upper hand at the prize of Itachi. Though Madara looked on the verge of tears. Deidara fixed his stance and looked at the man with confusion where as Madara just continued with the same awkwardly depressing expression. The blade twirled awkwardly in the Uchiha's hand and he closed his eyes. Dropping his weapon he pushed back past the bomber with little to no interest and slipped into his own room. Deidara stared after him as a series of coughs rose from his throat. His vision blurred and he staggered into his own room, grabbing a small box of medical equipment. Though before he could even open it he slumped across his bed and slipped into an unconscious state.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Madara sat on his bed, staring at his hands. He'd known what he'd done. Unless someone here was a miracle worker Deidara wouldn't survive. The one hit was enough... Deep enough.

Though no matter how he looked at it the only thing he could see himself as was a murderer. Deidara had instigated it. He could read his expression so perfectly. Deidara wanted a final battle. But Madara couldn't help but believe he lost on purpose. It was a simple move, all he had to do was step backwards. Though Deidara's lack of ability, or will, to dodge wasn't his concern at the moment. He was curious as to why it was he felt _bad_ about it.

Groaning he stood up. He wasn't going to let blondie die because he was stupid enough to want what he couldn't have. He wrenched open his door and moved into Deidara's room. As expected, the boy was out cold before he could even get a good look at his injury. Cautiously, Madara moved him into a sitting position and removed his shirt. Though Madara was distracted. Even unconscious and bleeding to death he couldn't deny how nice the man's body was, aside from the mouth stitched closed diagonally angled above his heart. Shaking his head he concentrated on healing the boy before it was to late.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi sat in the silence. Fear over taking his form. Why couldn't he do more? Why couldn't he go find out what was happening? Because he was useless now. With no sight what was he supposed to do? Walk into walls and knock on the wrong doors until he was completely lost and sit there until someone's schedule was clear enough to come find him? That's all he seemed to do anymore. Cause problems and the one between Deidara and Madara seemed the worst. He choked out sobs for the umpteenth time tonight. Was that all he was now? All he could do?

Questions ran through his mind at paces he couldn't keep up with. He wanted them to stop. The last he'd heard was Deidara choking and something metal followed by footsteps. After that silence. The silence left for his thoughts to fill.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After dressing the wounds Madara sat against Deidara's door. He felt that sitting around until blondie woke up was a good idea though he could only pray it wouldn't take long. A few moment's later out of some generosity the blonde stirred, sitting up with confusion and scanning the room. Madara collapsed with relief and stood up, attempting to make his escape. "Tobi... I mean... Madara... What are you... why?" Deidara sputtered and Madara turned around with a sad smile. "I thought it was going to be a fair fight." He chuckled falsely. "Besides... I've got my mind set on something a little different... now..." He said quietly before closing the door. Deidara wasn't sure why, but the color ran to his face in a heist and he covered his mouth with his blanket.

Madara went straight from Deidara's room to Itachi's with guilt filling his stomach. He couldn't help but notice how nice Deidara's body was but he knew he belonged to Itachi. That was all he wanted for all these years though he hadn't bothered to look else where either. He opened Itachi's door and sighed, the raven haired man was curled into a ball, tear stained cheeks, and unconscious. Madara sat by his door watching him sleep though the only thing he could think about was Deidara. _Why... Can't I get him out of my head!?_ Madara shook his head before slumping down and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The worst night in Madara's century long life. Not because he couldn't sleep, but the dreams that had filled his head. Was it possible he liked both of them? Though . . . He _had_ to like Itachi more. Deidara must be a phase. Or guilt. He sat with his back against the wall, nothing covering him but the sheets he'd slept with. He hated clothes, and if it were morally sound he would walk around without them as well.

He stretched his arms over his head, and as he was about to roll out of bed he heard a knock. Not realizing his current exposed state, he beckoned whoever it was to come in. Though as the blonde hair came into view, Madara regretted his invitation. "Never mind! Wait a s-" He tried but the blonde dropped the tray of food he had been carrying and covered his eyes, turning a bright red he backed out of the room.

Madara pulled on his pants, stumbling out of the room where the petrified blonde waited in silence. His face was a deep shade of red and had spread to his neck and ears. When he saw Madara emerge he glared, folding his arms across his chest as if his dignity had been jeopardized. "Pervert."

Madara smiled, playing a hurt face and covering his heart. "How could you _say _that! To the man who saved your life..." He shook his head with a small grin. Though Deidara was less than amused. "If I remember correctly your also the one who put it in danger." He commented.

Madara sighed, pushing his door open further. "Come on in... what was it you wanted?" He asked, stepping over the discarded tray of food and falling into his bed. Patting the space next to him he impatiently awaited his answer. Cautiously, Deidara made his way into the room and sat next to Madara. "I came to bring you breakfast..." He said dumbly, causing Madara to roll his eyes.

"Alright... _why _did you bring me breakfast?" He asked, pulling with amusement at Deidara's ponytail. The blonde yanked his hair back away from the other with a forced annoyed expression. "I was trying to say thanks... though if you keep this up I'll take it back..." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair. Madara frowned, watching him angrily pull through his hair. His own lips felt warm and he had the need to touch him. Though attempting that now would only further complicate things.

Deidara's eyes shifted into the bed, his face turned to one of realization and horror and he jumped off and clung to the wall. Madara's head shifted to a tilt and he furrowed his brows. "What? Something wrong...?" Deidara stared at the bed with a look of sickness. "You... Were sleeping in that bed unclothed. . . Weren't you?" He asked cautiously, fighting back the gag that pulled at his chest and throat.

"Yeah... So?" Madara frowned, moving the sheets to make sure there wasn't anything hidden under them. "Gross!" The blonde shook his head, backing for the door. Madara sighed, scratching his chest lightly. "You're serious? What's wrong with that?" Madara asked dumbstruck. A little awkward possibly, but he couldn't see how it could be that disturbing. Honestly, the blonde gave less reaction to the fact that he answered the door unclothed. "It's just creeps me out. I've got some stuff to take care of, I'll... Stop by later." He shuddered, exiting the door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Madara rubbed his eyes, pulling himself to his feet with a lazy sway. He contemplated going back to bed but instead decided checking on Itachi would be a better use of time. So he grabbed his cloak, slipping it on while he exited the room into the hall. The only one who seemed to be active besides Deidara was Zetsu, who leaned against the corner of the door way looking dissatisfied.

"Hey Sempai." Madara said through an obnoxiously loud yawn. **"What a pleasant greeting." **The dark side chattered sarcastically. "What are _you_ doing conscious at this hour?" The lighter side mused, holding his stomach with a sickened look. "Can't sleep in with you around, might think sleeping means dead." He mocked.

"**We haven't had anything **_**good**_** to eat in months.**" The darker side complained, "**Maybe if you invested in some more... enjoyable... meals... we wouldn't have to consider it.**" Madara chuckled and slipped past the two with another yawn. "Human meat's a bit expensive!" He joked, half jogging down the hall.

He opened Itachi's door slowly, earning a squeaking in disagreement. The Uchiha frowned, shaking the door back and forth a bit. _Creeeeeak. Squaaak. Creeeeeeeak. _"Can you stop please?" Itachi asked, following with an exasperated sigh. Madara bowed quickly then shook his head, remembering the action wasn't visible to the younger man. "Yeah, sorry, not awake yet..." He lied, scratching his head before sitting on the edge of Itachi's bed.

Itachi was upright with his hands folded together in his lap, staring at the wall, though instead of blankly his eyes held a mixture of sadness and concentration. "You alright?" Madara reached over and rubbed Itachi's head only for him to shy away with a small growl. Madara withdrew his hand almost instantaneously. "I'm fine..." Itachi said quietly, apparently feeling bad for his actions towards the other because his hand hovered around the blanket until finding Madara's hand after various other body parts. Madara's face was red and his legs crossed but he gripped the former prodigy's hand lightly, running his thumb over his fingers.

What he didn't see coming, figuratively speaking, was Itachi's head as it connected with Madara's chest. The blinded Uchiha cried, still and silent, into the chest of his former sensei. Madara held him like that for a while, smiling to himself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After that, the day went on mostly normal. Except for Zetsu running off on a mission that wasn't assigned to him. Madara assumed it was an attempt to get food and waved it off. He was in his room again, sifting through paperwork with a sigh. "Nagato should be doing this..." He mumbled, chewing on the end of his pen lightly. There was a loud, frantic knock on the door. Madara opened his mouth to say something but the door was flung open to a panicked Deidara. Normally, Madara would have yelled, had the blonde not been coated in blood. "We're under attack!" He choked out. "They have Itachi!"


End file.
